Illusions Cast Aside
by Jester12
Summary: Three years in the future when Naruto has his 18th birthday he is given his father's will and learns of his still alive and hidden mother and his myterious godfather. NaruHina as major pairing... OC. Rated M for up coming chapters
1. Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't or ever will own the rights to Naruto…

Author Notes: Hey people! This is my third fan fic and I'm still getting the basics down but at least I'm learnin' right? Well anyway down to the basic of the story. Naruto and group are now 18 (Neji, Lee, and Tenten are 19) and it's what else but Naruto's birthday! His friends still don't know he houses the Kyuubi in him with the exception of his team. As they celebrate this joyous occasion Tsunade and Jiraiya bring him news that is unexpected to say the least… the identity of his father, mother (who is still alive: bombshell right here) and the name of this god-father who is also alive. I hope you all like it!

**Bold**- Kyuubi or other demons

_Italics_- thoughts or dreams

- will show the boundaries of flashbacks

( )- author notes and/or comments

Illusions Cast Away

Chapter One: Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto!

"Quite!" A ninja shouted to her 20 so other comrades. The group went quite instantly, the pale light filtering through the closed window played tricks with the tentacles of sand surrounding the apartment. Sitting still the group could hear they're target approaching.

"Come on Hinata-chan! I wanna grab some ramen before I head to Obaa-chan's place to get a new mission!" A loud and annoying voice called out.

"P-Please Naruto-kun, I need t-to, uh, show you so-something in your apartment." A blue haired girl answered back with a slight stutter. Had anyone been on the streets they might have noticed a blush slowly making its way across the young lady's face, or the blue eyes darting to catch a glimpse of the reddening Hyuuga heiress while his own face seemed to lightly darken from the slight blood traveling up into his face.

_Wait for it… wait for it._ The lead shinobi thought to herself. The gentle thumping sounds of sandals on the road could be heard with charka forced into the team's ears. Thump, thump, thump ,clunk… _that's it they are inside._

Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk…

"Hey Hinata-chan, why do you have to show me something in my own apartment?" The blue-eyed ninja asked. There was a pause and a jingling noise could be heard as his key stopped before the key slot, the other keys banging into each other making the noise.

"I, uh,… I-I wanted to actually t-tell you something Naruto-kun but I want to do it in your place. I… I don't l-like it when people over hear what I'm saying." She responded in kind with a soft tingle behind it.

_Oh shit! Hinata couldn't have picked a worse time to tell him!_ The leader thought as the key went into the slot. Looking around she could see the pale eyes of another ninja wide with shock and surprise. _Crap we're going to have to bail!_

But before she could give the signal to withdraw the door swung open and two figures walked in, one with gleaming blond hair the other with dark blue. The two didn't turn on the lights, instead the one closed the door silently while the other figure stood there with a lost look on his face. The blue haired heiress stood with her head down looking at the feet of the man she admired from afar but for no longer!

"N-Naruto-kun I wanted to tell you this for a-awhile now but I have finally worked up the courage to d-do so." She stammered out holding her hands together. That is until the taller figure gently closed his own hands around her's.

"No Hinata-chan I want to tell you something first. Ever since I've come back from those years of wandering you have been here for me, always talking to me, eating with me and even comforting me. I guess what I'm trying to say Hinata-chan is that…"

_Oh, Naruto you will never live this down! _A dozen people thought at the same time. Two green clad ninja were even silently crying rivers with an expression of 'eternal youth' on their faces.

From her poor vantage point, Sakura only saw the silhouettes of her two friends as they slowly inched closer and closer, their lips almost touching… almost…almost and then in a sudden explosion of light from the overhead fanlight coming to life the two were cast into the light, curiosity of one very stupid and now very dead Rock Lee. The two would be lovers were now caught off guard for about ten seconds… Naruto never even heard the word "Surprise" shouted out by all of his friends and never even saw the large sand letters spelling out "Happy Birthday Naruto-baka" over the opposite wall. He didn't even notice the camera flash as Jiraiya took a picture of the two. They only thing that snapped Naruto out of it were the voices of Konoha's Green and Azure Beasts: Rock Lee and Maito Gai yelling out at the same time:

"Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan the fires of youth have embraced you both!" they shouted out and ending it with the "Nice Guy" pose and the classic teeth "bing". At this Naruto went off the deep end. In an instant he disappeared from holding Hinata and smashed both of his fists into the mouths of Gai and Lee. The two flew back onto the couch with an "oomf" and didn't move. Hinata on the other hand had fall to the floor with a HUGE blush on her face.

When the two "dead men" were knocked out did Naruto return to Hinata. Lifting her up to her feet he cradled her in his arms then looked up. Every ninja he ever considered a friend was there with his or her mouth wide open and jaw on the floor.

"Ahh, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked while he rubbed the back of his head. The only movement in the room was Gai and Lee twitching on the couch, Naruto's arm moving on the back of his head and Jiraiya taking pictures of everyone in their shocked state.

_**Hours Later**_

The party continued up until the clock struck eleven p.m. even then some of the group stuck around to congratulate Naruto on his 18th birthday but not telling Hinata he loved her really brought his day down. By about twelve or so everyone had cleared out with the exception of team seven, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Getting up from the easy chair, Tsunade gave her hair a quick run through with her fingers. Yawning she stretched out her arms and in an instant felt a pair of eye on her ass and the insane scribbling of a pencil on high quality paper. Not even turning around she swung a devastating punch behind her.

"Jiraiya you sick bastard get your jollies some places else!" She scolded the old pervert who was now in the kitchen… er, mostly, just through the kitchen wall with his legs hanging over the rubble.

"Ahhhhh! No, we need him for the Itcha Itcha!" Kakashi cried out, earning him a few glares and one or two people thinking 'pervert.'

Jiraiya slowly pulled himself out of the wall and back to his seat calmly brushing off his robes, "Well at least you would still have Naruto for that." He stammered while coughing up clouds of dust from dry wall.

"Hey brat we need to talk."

Sighing, Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya. "About what Ero-sennin? If you haven't noticed its getting late and I'm starting to feel tired." Then to emphasize that point he loudly yawned.

"Listen brat, I have two things to tell you. One, don't call me that in public!" He screamed out and nailed his student over the head. " The second is that Tsunade and I have to tell you something that deals with your parents. Your finally old enough to know the truth."

"What? You know about my parents ?!" Naruto shouted out, instantly awake from the shock and ebbing pain of the blow to the head.

Running up to Jiraiya, Naruto pulled violently on the sennin's collar their faces level with each other's. "Tell me where are they." Naruto breathed out in a hushed tone.

Pulling Naruto's hands off his collar Jiraiya and Tsunade stood in front of Naruto together and looked at each other with a concerned look and both their faces.

Finally Jiraiya turned toward Naruto. "Naruto, I can't tell you much about your mother but I can about your father."

Naruto's mind was flooded with an avalanche of questions in an instant at those words. In another second the blond's mouth was going a mile a minute, tears welling up in the young shinobi's eyes. "You knew my father? Who is he? What was he? Where is he? And why did you never tell me?!?" Jiraiya hate what he had to tell his student next.

"Naruto, you have no idea how much you resemble your father. Your hair is a dead give away for anyone who knew him, that want to protect this village, your lust to become the Hokage. Naruto you and your father share so much, that's why I took you on as my apprentice. Naruto your father died saving this village, he died sealing that cursed beast in your belly and his last words were of you… Naruto your father was Uzumaki Arashi, the Yondaime."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and bowed his head, a singular tear escaped from his eyes. The impact of his words was met with dead silence. Susuke and Sakura were frozen in place by the kitchen door realization plastered on their faces, Tsunade next to Jiraiya with tears running down her face at the memory of the Yondaime and Naruto's new blight, Kakashi on the couch with his one normal eye exposed wide with surprise.

_My father… my father was the Yondaime? My father was the Yondaime!_ Naruto ran the words in his mind over and over again. He was the Yondaime's son. He, the monster of Konoha, was the son of the hero of Konoha.

Naruto's eyes started to glow with pride. He was the Yondaime's son, the most beloved of all the Hokage. Then something hit him, if he was the son of the late great Hokage then why, why did they all hate him so much? The topic then shifted to the beast in his belly and slowly he felt his hate raise slightly for everyone who mistreated him to a dull boiling.

"Naruto, your father left you something in the Tower. He said in his will that you can claim it on your 18th birthday, the same day as when you are told this." Tsunade quietly said with a slight slurring of her words for her tears were starting to tie up her throat.

"Tell me something Jiraiya." Naruto said with a cold over-tone. This earning him stares but what haunted them more was the use of his teacher's formal name.

"What is it?"

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell about my father before?"

At these words Jiraiya's heart seemed to ache. The next words from his mouth were the most painful words he spoke in a long time. "Because he told me not to."

In moments the large apartment started to fill with red chakra, moving sickening over the floor like a blood red fog. The room seemed to press in on all sides for the occupants as Naruto's inner pain called forth as the Kyuubi's power.

_The Kyuubi's chakra… I've forgotten how powerful it can be._ Sasuke thought as he stood in front of Sakura, shielding her from the raw power. Since Sasuke came back from the Sound village he had grown close to Sakura, but his cold exterior always stayed up for personal reasons except when alone with her.

They all stood in awe and terror for seconds, the power making it seem like decades before Jiraiya could remember the sealing papers in his pocket. Pulling one out and sticking it on Naruto's forehead, everyone breathed a sign of relief for a tail was about to sprout.

"Naruto I know how you feel but getting angry over this is not the way to do it." Jiraiya said while sweat was mixing with his tears. Easing the panting Naruto onto the Easy-Chair, Jiraiya looked at him, "Naruto he didn't want you to know because of the hate you would generate between the other villages. If they knew you were alive they would have tried to kill you while you were young to get their revenge against your father, and he knew that that's why he swore me to secrecy."

"I don't give a damn about that! You should have at least be truthful with me for once!" Naruto yelled out.

Seconds later a solid slap found the left side of his face. Turning into the slap Naruto's tears flowed over the small white hand on his cheek leaving a red mark.

"Naruto… don't do this, please. Don't blame Jiraiya for this, he's in the same pain as you are. Look at him!" Sakura cried to Naruto.

Turning his head Naruto saw the tears streaming down his sensei's face. The combination of the memories of Arashi and Naruto's words had sent him into a tail spin of emotions.

"Ero… I mean Jiraiya-sensei, I'm… sorry." Said while embracing his friend and teacher.

Minutes slipped by, years with student and teacher mourning a late friend and father… until Jiraiya figured out what was going on.

"Yaaaaaah!" He screamed out as he jumped out of the embrace panting. "Never do that again!"

As Jiraiya and Naruto stood there shaking themselves off everyone left in the room started to laugh, well if you call Susuke biting his lower lip to stop himself laughter.

"Yo dobe… I never knew you swung that way!"

"What you say Sasuke-teme?"

"You heard me!"

"Well I could say the same, how was that delightful stay with Orochimaru by the way?"

"Dobe!"

"Cold ass bastard!"

"Dobe!"

"Cold ass bastard!"

As those two insulted each other Tsunade and Jiraiya got together and started to rummage through various pockets on and in their robes. After about a minute of searching they finally produced what they were looking for: an old, tattered scroll.

Seeing the scroll Naruto decided that enough was enough for now with the bastard and he would pull some marvelous prank on him later… maybe some gelatin in his toilet or something like that.

"Is… is that his will?" Naruto could help but stutter his words ever so lightly. For the first time he would find out about his family, so can you blame him?

Handing the scroll to Naruto, Jiraiya couldn't help but think to himself how much Naruto reminded him of Arashi.

Slowly Naruto opened the scroll. The words were written in neat but somewhat sloppy little words. Reading the letter Naruto smiled, cried and at one time even gasped.

Naruto… my son,

In accordance to my will I hope this letter finds you on your 18th birthday. Oh my son I wish I could be there with you right now. To see your first step, your first day of the Academy and your first kunai try out. But sadly it couldn't be helped. I write this now knowing full well what must be done to save this village. The ink well is rattling so bad I fear it will ruin this letter when I am gone. Naruto I wish there were some other way for this to work but sadly there isn't.

Now my son I leave you with a gift. Inside the tower there is a door marked as the nursery room I had built for you long ago but never used it before. I can say for a fact that no one has been in that room yet for they need a connection to our line to do that. I leave you that knowledge as my one gift to you. I hope you will be able to figure out how to open the room soon. The Kyuubi is close now. I must leave you at this Naruto. Remember my son I love you and so does your mother who I have sent away for this.

Hello and Goodbye as always,

Uzumaki Arashi, The Yondaime

P.S. Stay way from Jiraiya as much as possible… he'll turn you into a pervert. I hope that at least one of us will not become an old pervert like him in the end. And if you ever wanna piss him off call him my old nickname for him: Ero-Sennin.

Well I hope you like my new story! This will probably be the shortest chapter of them all. I more or less pick at this thing for a month or so then put it out there for you guys. Tell me what you think cause I won't update for the next month or so. Please review!

Je Ne!


	2. Nursery Blues

Disclaimer: I don't or ever will own the rights to Naruto…

**Bold**- Kyuubi or other demons

_Italics_- thoughts or dreams

- will show the boundaries of flashbacks

( )- author notes and/or comments

Illusions Cast Away

Chapter 2: Nursery Blues

The day following Naruto's birthday party team 7 along with Jiraiya and Tsunade waited in the Hokage main office.

"Look Naruto, until we can figure out what could be in that room I can't let you in it." Tsunade said while reading a report on the activates of the Sound Village. Recently the village seemed to be in an uproar as more powerful ninja's joined the snake in his quest for power/

"But Ob…" Naruto was able to blurt out before Jiraiya was able to clamp his hand over the moron's mouth. The crafty old perv knew full well what her monstrous strength could do to them all… especially him in particular.

"What were you about to say Naruto?" Tsunade said as her pen started to bend in her hand. Everyone else in the room sweat-dropped and backed away from the ticked off Hokage.

"He… er, said 'But orb!' that's it! He said what about the orb." Jiraiya thought quickly trying to cover for his pupil's mistake. He didn't want another one of his students dead, least of all the son of his closest friend. Adding to it Naruto nodded is head vigorously in hopes of calming her down.

Sighing Tsunade mumbled, "We can't… I lost the ball."

"You what?!?!?" Five voices yelled out together. "How could you loose such a precious ninja device, and what's more was a gift from the 1st Hokage to the later Hokages?!?"

"Well I thought that Asuma could beat Shikamaru for once a few years ago. And well, I lost and Shikamaru won the bet and got the orb." Tsunade said truthfully.

_Meanwhile:_

"Shika-kun breakfast is ready!" Nara Yoshino shouted up to the sleeping Jounnin.

"Be down in a bit okaa-san!" Shikamaru called down after three minutes of stretching down. After that he pulled a cover off the glass orb he had won from Tsunade in a bet. _Lets see what she's up to… I hope we don't have a mission today, that would be so troublesome if we did._

Forcing chakra into the orb a wavy image of the Hokage room came into focus, then five general shapes. Moments later they all took on form and color. Clearly seeing only Team seven and the old pervert in the room he dropped the chakra around the orb.

_Well safe to say we have off today… I wonder how Temeri is doing?_ Once again pumping the orb full of chakra the image soon became clear as day, minutes later he could hear her voice, "Gaara, I'm taking a shower so don't use the water!"

"Fine." Was the only response from the grumpy leader, his mood not helped much after having to pull an all nighter to return to his village within a few short hours.

_What?!?! She knows I have this orb! She wouldn't!_

As the bathroom door closed and was locked Temeri put on a devilish grin. "I know you are watching me Shika-kun. I think I'll have some fun with this…" Was the last thing he heard before a sight greeted his eyes that gave him his first major nosebleed. (Oh joy another pervert in training!)

_Back with our heroes:_

Jiraiya's left eyebrow was twitching in pure annoyance. "You… bet… against… Shikamaru… in… Shogi? Are you denser then Naruto?!?!"

"What was that you old pervert?" the blond moron yelled in the background.

Looking a little meek at the scolding Tsunade couldn't help but hunch over her desk in a veil of depression which was slowly starting to turn into anger.

"Well, if we need to look inside the room why not get a Hyuga to look in there?" Sakura asked while trying to move away from the darkening Hokage. The diamond seal was starting to slowly open, purple and black making elegant and yet toxic pattern on her forehead.

As if by divine intervention Naruto and Jiraiya got the same look of realization and took off out of the door shouting back that they would be back soon. Lucky for them… unlucky for Susake, Sakura and Kakashi who were now left with the now depressed/angry Hokage. _I'm going to get those two perverts if it the last thing I ever do_ ran through two heads at that moment while another one simply prayed he would live long enough to read the next edition of the Itch Itch.

It was the usual routine in the Hyuga complex, the Branch house members were already up and moving about their usual routine while the Main house just started to wake up. Except for two young women who were in a one on two match against the most talented Hyuga family member in recent history. Even without his Byakugan activated he could sense them coming, one from the right side at angle with a chakra filled hand while the other advanced from dead behind him, where his blind spot would be if it hadn't been for the fact that he had reached the second level of the Byakugan which eliminated the blind spot completely. This little fact he kept to himself and only three other people; his beloved cough teammates and his cousin from the Main house.

As the younger attacker swung her left hand at him under his arm, intent on hitting his stomach area and destroying one of the major organs he grasped her glowing hand with his right palm and latched onto her at the wrist. Then with a smirk he started to push chakra out of his opening points and started the Hakkesho Kaiten. As he spun he kept careful watch on her vitals and as he spun faster released her at the peak of his arm rotations sending her flying five-hundred feet into a coy pond with a huge splash.

_One down… one to go_ Neji thought as Hinata rushed up from behind him and started to throw a large number of kunai at him while running in a classic zig-zag pattern. Neji cought a number of the kunai and deflected the rest with small burst of chakra from his body. As she got closer she pulled two Windmill Shuriken, the two blades looking like giants against her small frame almost seemed unnatural. As they unfolded with a flick of her wrist Neji knew what he had to do.

"Fuuma Shuriken!" Hinata shouted out as she threw the fist blade at he cousin. Neji stood ready as the giant blades flew by him. Arcing around him to his surprise as it struck a large tree, cutting it like a hot knife through butter. The falling oak's shadow fell directly onto Neji. In a split second he dodged to the left and jumped over the fall mass of branches and leaves to a reveal Hyuga Hinata in all her glory, Byakugan blazing she started to spin with the Fuuma Shuriken in one hand.

_What!_ Was all Neji could think about as she was hidden inside an orb of blue. The wisps of dust from the fallen giant tree started to flare like angry bees on the wind as they were pulled into the swirling mass.

"Hakkesho Kaiten Fuuma Shuriken!" She yelled out as she let go of the blade, in an instant it was ripped out of the sphere at mach speeds. The mass of bladed fury bore down on Neji in a matter of seconds. Before he could even dodge the shuriken a blur of white cut across his vision and the blade was gone.

Looking around he spotted the flodded up shuriken being held by the ring base by the Head house leader, Hyūga Hiashi. Staring back at them all he had a slight smirk on his face, years of being open with his family had worked wonders on his stone hard exterior and attitude. "You know Hinata that would have taken off Neji-san's arm if I hadn't intervened."

Looking horrifed to say the least Hinata stood there a bit in shame, her head down cast and eyes cast over with the shadow of depression."I'm sor.. sorry Neji-onii." Hinata stammered out. Over the years Neji and Hinata had become rather close, now it was like Hinata had an older brother… and he like a hawk watched over her, mindful of a certain yellow fox.

"Its alright Hinata-sama… at least you are getting better." Neji tried to comfort her. Ever since that surprise party Hinata's self-esstem had taken a nose dive. Any good words of advice should help her they all thought and prayed for.

"Neji is right Hinata… now go wash up. The council will meet in one hour and I don't want any of you to be late." Hiashi said as he walked away, his small smile fleeting at the thought of those old men and the power they held. As he entered the Main house housing area a runner came up to him.

"Hiashi-sama… there are two people out front asking for a minute of your time." The runner responded as Hiashi gave a nod to let the runner deliever his message.

"Who are they?" Hiashi asked, he had no time for petty little problems… and Kami help him if it was another suitor looking for Hinata's or Hanabi's hand.

"Sir one is the Sannin Jiraiya and the other is the Jounnin Naruto." The runner replied once more.

_This is worse then another suitor!_ Hiashi thought to himself. His hand waved a bit and the runner ran off to fetch the two.

Minutes after the messanger had ran off with word that Jiraiya and Naruto had arrived the front gates opened up. Walking through the old slabs of wood made Naruto feel like he had traveled back in time, whats more the guarden on the inside really inforced that point.

After reaching the wooden walkway the two removed their sandles and followed a servent to a small room. Slidding back the paper door one could see two empty seats, two upside down tea cups and a tea kettle over a few hot coals while on the other side of the room was Hiashi.

"Gentlemen please take a seat." Hiashi propted them to sit. The door then slid back into place with a slight tap of the wood. Picking up the kettle Hiashi poured himself a drink then offered to Jiraiya and Naruto, both had a draft of the bitter mixture. "Will this matter take long gentlemen? There is a council meeting in an hour's time and I want to be there."

"Should take no more then a few minutes of your time Hiashi-sama" Jiraiya replied making sure Naruto didn't open his loud mouth, which was now puckered up after drinking the tea. "We have come here to ask for one your dauthers or your nephew. There is a room in the Hokage tower we need to get into."

"A singular room? How odd… why cannot you get into the room and look for yourself?" Hiashi shot back while taking another sip of his tea, his eyes like slits and down cast.

"We need one of them to look into the room because it's the room where Naruto's father left him something from his will. But we don't know if the thing is booby-trapped or not, so you can see our dilemma." Jiraiya explained somewhat pissed off. They had wasted a good ten minutes during this while it would only take two.

"Naruto's father you say? Who was this… poor soul?" Hiashi asked as he gave a silent glare at the moron in front of him. He had lost all his respect for the boy due for three reasons; one being he had pranked the clan leader on numerious times, two he had a crush on his daugther and three… he had caught the baka peeping at his daughter.

"Poor soul?!?!?! Listen you jackass, my father was the Yondaime Hokage! How about that?" Naruto bolted out of his seat for a moment. Hiashi couldn't help but stare at the boy… could his claim be valid? In a second Jiraiya had clobbered the young fool into the ground.

"You idiot! You aren't suppost to give away information on that yet!!!!" The old ninja ranted at the knocked out boy. Already pissed by his actions Jiriaya couldn't help but give him a few square kicks to his unconscious body.

"Jiraiya-sama… is this boy's claim true?" Hiashi asked.

"Valid and true… though I must admit I'm a tad lost as to how he endded up such an idiot after his father was a gensis."

Shrugging his shoulders a bit Hiashi was wondering the same thing too. It was odd how the universe throws you curve balls now and then. One prime example was his nephew and his first daughter… a Branch house member over powering the Main house was more then just a curve ball in a sense it was a strike out after one throw. "Who only knows."

Getting up from his seat Hiashi opened the door behind him and turned his head around for a moment and said descreately to Jiraiya, "Wake him up and meet my daughter outside the gates in five minutes. I hope she will return within an hour." And then exited.

Outside the main gates… 

"That jackass! What ever happened to respect?!" Naruto started ranting at the top of his lungs. "I swear if he weren't the clan head I would…"

"Shut up you moron!" Jiraiya shouted at him. This had been going on since he had woken the boy up and he was getting sick of it. "Be thankful he didn't kill you… his father nearly killed me when I saw his sister taking a bath."

"Its not like I meant too… I just thought it was a public wash area and I froze when I saw her like that." Naruto said half truthfully.

"Likely story… considering I was the one who taught it to you!"

"Oh yeah… that's right… hehehe." Naruto remembered as he rubbed the back of his head. The whole escapade was one full of great personal pleasure and pain, pleasure for the plain fact of seeing his love in the full nude but the pain was for Neji and Hiashi who were only feet away on the otherside of a very large wooden wall. It was safe to say this is how Naruto realized that if you go after prize jewel of the Hyuga clan you'll need to be able to out run a clan head and clan genusis.

"Now just remember we only need her to look into the room and tell us whats on the other side, and if I catch you try out one of my moves I taught you on her I promise to Kami I'll castrate you myself!" Jiraiya said as he smacked his student upside the head with a loud 'thawck' sound that sent the boy face first into the dust.

As the blob of orange and black stood up to retaliate the small door within the main gate opened allowing the Hyuga heir through without a sound. Hinata could only stare at what appeared to be her Naruto-kun latched onto the head of some white haired man.

"Get off you brat!"

"Make me Ero-sennin! I'll get off after you apologize to me for that hit!" Retorted the young shinobi as he started to play punching bag with Jiraiya's head. But what he didn't see was the old oak tree on the left side of that gate which Jiraiya was heading towards full steam.

Hinata closed her eyes as Naruto's back made contact with the tree and Jiraiya's head rammed into his gut and lower regions (ohhhhhh…. Phantom pain). The gound shook violently as a low cruch sound was heard followed by the toppling of bricks and the clang of wood on steel. When Hinata opened her eyes she saw Jiraiya kicking Naruto's ass at the base of the now toppled oak which took off the better part of the wall walkway on the south wall and was now wedged against the steel gate. It was also about this time the two noticed their new guest.

Naruto shot up like a sprout of bamboo, a red expression was plastered all over his face. Not from the fact that Hinata was present but she had seen it all, while Jiraiya on the other hand was leaning on the wall complaining about a massive headache.

"Ok Hyuga-sama, we're here to have you take a quick look into a certain room and would like it done within the hour if that's not a problem with you." Jiraiya said in his most respective tone… which Naruto noted he mainly used while on the prowl for ladies at bars.

"Yeah… um, Hinata I was hopeing you could do it for me cuz… well it has to do with my family." Was all Naruto could get out before lowing his head in a slight bow which only fueled Hinata's own blush. Jiraiya rolled his eyes knowing this could go on for hours if it was left to fester long enough. Picking Naruto up in one arm he carried him over his shoulder much to the protests of Naruto. "I'll let you down once we get there, I don't wanna be stuck out here all night with you two blushing like idiots." Jiriaya whispered into his ear making Naruto go silent as Hinata meekly followed behind them.

_Time: 9:45 a.m._

Place: Hokage Tower 

As Jiraiya entered the first floor of the tower he ditched Naruto onto one of the many waiting couches and walked up to the desk as Hinata entered seconds later and sat on the opposite end of the couch as Naruto.

"Um… Nar-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stammered out as the blond corrected himself on the couch to an upright position.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Was all Naruto was able to get out before he and Hinata were reduced to looking down on the floor with a full blush on either of their faces. _I… I guess she is still embarrassed about last night… damn you Lee and Gai! _He cursed in his mind as Hinata slowly looked up at the Sannin who was currently hitting on the young secretary at the front desk.

"Well… isn't Jiraiya-sama a little too old to be flirting with young girls?"

Naruto could only stifle a laugh the best he could with one hand holding onto his mouth while another went to his stomach to keep him from falling off the couch. " Well… you see… hehe, you see I think he still has a crush on Tsunade-baa-chan and only does this to get her to notice him once and awhile."

"Or could it be that I just like younger women?" Jiraiya said quite low as his face came within inches of Naruto's, which freaked the kid out, making him jump backwards and collide with a wall. "Well now that we cleared that up we need to go a few floors down into the basement."

After recovering from his brush with death Naruto slowly followed his sensei with Hinata still only trailing behind them both just out of arm length range. Walking to the main stairway that lead to the outer stairs they instead turned to the left and walked down a different set of stairs into a dark moldy smelling basement like level.

As if the setting wasn't creepy enough for the young Jounin, Naruto suddenly remembered how pissed off Tsunade was when he and Jiraiya bolted out of the tower to fetch Hinata. "Ahhhh… Ero-sennin, do you think baa-chan is still pissed off at us?"

"Well from what the girl at the desk said she threw some poor bastard out through the wall about a minute or two after we took off. Better send him a copy of my new book for living through that hell." Jiraiya said that only made he and Naruto shiver slightly at the thought. The last time either of them were tossed out like yesterday's trash was a truly terrifying experience. Apparently Tsunade created a new game for herself; see how far she could knock someone. Kakashi held the record when he walked in reading a copy of the Icha Icha in which Tsuande was pictured as her younger self… the report came back the ANBU found him out cold at the edge of the main gates.

"Well regardless of that fact they should be down here somewhe…Gah!" Was all Naruto could get out before Sakura got him in a hold around his throat and started to strangle him.

"You bastard! You let Sasuke-kun and me there to face Tsunade-sensei by ourselves and took off to see your girlfriend? I swear I'll kill you this time!" Sakura cried out as her hands tightened around the blond's windpipe. But a sudden 'eep' from Hinata's direction drew Sakura's attention away from Naruto. "Hehe… sorry about that Hinata but you know how Naruto and be at times." Sakura laughed lightly as she tossed Naruto's limp form into the closest wall.

As Sakura walked off Naruto was finally able to breath and took in giant gulps of air never knowing if Sakura would come back to finish off the job. Slowly getting up and braced himself on the damp wall of the basement and looked in the direction of the girls who where just chatting away as if nothing had happened. _Hinata-channnnn, I thought you were on my side!_

Naruto was so busy watching the two he never sensed the glowing red eyes coming up behind him and pale hands slowly pulling three glowing chakra strings, each one extending from one finger running to its opposite, until suddenly the three strings drew across his airway. "You gutless deeb! What the hell were you thinking? I'm gonna have your fucking head for that stunt you pulled with Tsuande and the rest of us!"

As the pressure increased on his neck Naruto bent over and flipped forward sending Sasuke over him, the chakra strings evaporating into thin air as he landed with a sort of twisted grace and stuck a fighting position. As soon as Naruto was able to get a breather he charged the Uchiha and nailed him in the face with a solid punch, only to be countered by an equally powerful punch from the Jounin. As the two slid to the floor the two girls and Jiraiya sighed and shook their heads.

"Well can we please focus on the matter at hand please? I would like to have some time to myself this afternoon to gather information if you two don't mind!" Jiraiya angrily shouted at the two black and blue shinobi who were only starting to twitch on the floor. Sighing Jiraiya rubbed the top of his forehead with his right head as if relieving a huge headache.

As the two somewhat woozy Jounin stood up on uneasy legs the rest of the party seemed to have headed off in a different direction of the underground complex. The two tilted their heads to stare at each other… just long enough to see sparks fly at eye contact. Never breaking their little 'contest' they limped after the group at a top speed of a mere 1.67 miles per hour (don't ask where that came from).

**_Time: … Yami only knows_**

'Pervert's log:

I've been wondering these tunnels for what seems to be hours with my 'little team'. It has occurred to me that Arashi should never have been allowed to learn the finer points of architecture. If this is the man's idea of a little sub level living area I hate to see what he would have done if he actually lived all those years ago.

Note to self: Need more sake after this'

Jiraiya wrote down in his little pocket sized notepad as the group continued to brave the depths of this underground labyrinth. Odds were there was an easy way to find this blasted room but as of yet they had no luck find said easy way.

Just as hope seemed to fade out of everyone's minds as they rounded yet another cross section only to be engulfed in the glow of two white burning torches on either side of a heavy metal door. Giving a whoop of joy Naruto ran for the door full sprint leaving the others to rush up behind him couching due to the dust he had kicked up. When they finally reached him they found him trying to force his way into the room using his shoulder as a push point.

As he continued to try and force his way in everyone else seemed notice a small patch of scroll paper on the one side of the door. Sasuke could only slap his face at the stupidity of his friend while the two girls only sighed, Sakura giving Hinata a stare that seemed to say 'Why-did-you-pick-him?' However Jiraya wasn't handling it that entirely well. It was already late at night from his judgment and that meant no more peeping for the day. As the giant vein popped up on his forehead he planted a solid sidekick to Naruto's head, which sent him spiraling down the corridor.

As the dust started to settle Naruto was already up trying to strangle Jiraiya who was only returning the favor to his pupil. While this moment of youth, as Gai would say, passed by Hinata was already busy activating her Byakugan. The veins around her eye bulged while her eyes become almost completely white with only the faintest hint of lavender under them. What she saw shocked her to no end, the door had a network of white chakra crossing in and out of it making it impossible to open with sheer brute force. The walls had a better chance of giving way first and bring half of Konohagakure down on top of whoever was stupid enough to attempt it. However all the chakra lines appeard to be connected to that small piece of scroll work beside the door.

Looking over towards the two fighting shinobi Hinata and the rest noticed Naruto's head poking out of the ground slightly as Jiraiya sat on top of him taking a breather along with the final drop of sake he had on him.

"Ahh… N-Nar-Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama? Th-the door is renforced with chakra so we can't break through it… ho-however the chakra connects to the scroll piece by the door." Hinata stammered out as she back up slowly staring at the ground. With in seconds Naruto burst out from his little earth confines and rushed the door once again but slowled and studied the scroll carfully.

Getting up from being thrown aside by Naruto's sudden excitement Jiraiya dusted himself off and looked over at the boy. He nodded towards Hinata in a sigh of thanks for a job well done and also meant to dismiss her. Hinata bowed but remained standing watching Naruto with a glimmer of worry and hope in her eyes.

So far the only advancement Naruto had made so far with the scroll was pressing his right thumb to the square and feel a slight tingle travel through his body but the door remaind closed. Peering over his shoulder Jiriaya noted the quality of the scroll and coloration. "Try it like a summoning Naruto… with a bit of blood I mean." Jiraiya offered.

"Like a summon?" Naruto asked as he looked back at the scroll and studied it over for another minute earning him very pissed glares and rise in killer intent from a few of those around him save one. Shaking from the sudden chill in the air he nodded and cut open his thumb on his eye tooth earning an 'eep' sound from Hinata and slammed it on the pad.

Within moments symbols rose around the pad and started to move in a counter-clockwise manner kicking up a powerful wind that blew the dust in every direction, forcing the group to cover their faces. Suddenly the door opened by the slightlest crack as the chakra holding it withdrew into the room.

Staring about with wide eyes Naruto's attention was now on the newly blank pad which seemed to absorb his blood. "Dang that was cool! I wonder if it will happen again?" He shouted as he went to press the pad again only to have Hinata of all people stop him.

"Na-Naruto-kun, wa-wait. The door is open so shouldn't you check i-it out?" Hinata asked him, snapping him out of his curious stage. Nodding solemly he turned to face the door that was slowly opening. White fog was pouring out of the room and a steady rate forcing them all to shiver as the room seemed to be refrigerated.

The door locked in place with a loud 'clang' sound making almost everyone jump at the noise. Moving slowly Naruto inched his way in-front of the door and looked at the room on the inside.

The room seemed to be a simple dome shape with doors leading out of the room into various other ones. The ceiling was panited to resemble the noon sky with birds and clouds over head as the walls were painted to resemble the forests surrounding Konohagakure, full of green trees and various type of animals and what appeard to be a kitsune kit on the outside of a fox den. But what had everyone's attention was the man sitting in the lotus position in the middle of the room.

The man was a pale white color made obvious by the eighteen buring candles that surrounded him in a circle. However these candles sported a white flame on their wicks like the torches outside of the room and didn't appear to be melting. The man was covered in dust but it was clear he was in a medition trance, his hands forming a ring right over his stomach region which had a red scar running across it. His brown hair was tied back in an incredibly long pony-tail that had gone wild with the passage of time. But the most shcoking of all was the immense circle he was sitting in the center of which was being fueled by vast amounts of white chakra that poured out of his body and ran to each of the candles.

Gasping at the sight Naruto was taken back. What was this? Who was this and why had his father left him this in his will? Was this man in the room someone from his past or a relative from his clan? His hopes rose and fell like waves on a beach till in the absolute silence of it all Jiraiya breathed out, "Akimoto."

Turning around on his heels Naruto faced his long time friend and teacher with a needy look in his eyes. He need information on who this was and what he was, maybe this held his hope of a family he never had. Or maybe another responsibility or burden that he had the shoulder by himself. "Ji-Jiraiya… who is he? Please tell me, I need to know who he is."

The tension in Naruto's voice and the sight of the man in the room made Jiriaya tense and over-whelmed. He never expected this, nothing could have prepared him for this not even if his prized student told him about it himself. With his eyes never leaving the man Jiriaya's voice came out in a horse tone. "Th-that's Akimoto, Naruto. Your godfather."

I did this all in three hours or so and its 1 am as I write this little section out. Anyway I hope you like it so far and please review even negative comments are good cuz they can only make things better!


End file.
